Piano Concert No 5 in EFlat Major
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: A afeição eterna de Aubrey pela condessa.


PIANO CONCERTO NO 5 IN E-FLAT MAJOR

_Didi G._

O clima deixava seus dedos congelafos, piorando a situação das mãos calejadas pelo trabalho árduo; tentava infrutiferamente aquecê-las, esfregando-as, mas sentia um controverso queimor no peito enquanto fitava o horizonte, onde um pontinho de terra se fazia aparecer. Estava chegando para o tudo e para o nada; tudo o que um homem deveria querer estava naquela ilha: bens, mulher, filhos e amigos; nada daquilo, contudo, fazia seu coração realmente bater mais forte.

Carregava no coração, desde menino, um amor, e ao pescoço, uma medalhinha de prata que de sua amada roubara numa tarde ensolarada. Tantas vezes a menina pedira amparo e ombro amigo, ele jamais recusara. Outras vezes se sentiu feliz apenas ao ouvi-la gargalhar depois de contar alguma aventura ou fato ocorrido no seio familiar. Todavia, ele jamais apresentou uma felicidade somente dele, que viesse do próprio peito, transbordando ao poder pronunciar o nome dela. E todos os verões, quando retornava a casa para visitar os pais, era imprescindível ver seu amor. E quando a via, quanto mais a via, tanto mais se apaixonava: ela crescia formosa e não perdia o jeito de menina. Ela persistia em troçar do amadurecimento dele, da pele queimada pelo sol, das espinhas e da muda vocal ao passo que ele deixava de ser menino e se tornava homem. Ele, por vezes, se aborrecia com as gracinhas sobre sua aparência, mas sua amada sempre conseguia fazê-lo melhorar o humor com um carinho breve: um toque na mão, um sorriso amável, um beijo suave na face.

Então, veio a nomeação como comandante de fragata, e todas as obrigações que o cargo exigia: meses em portos longínquos; investidas audazes contra inimigos que inicialmente eram aliados; dias inertes e em profundo isolamento em alto mar à espera de presas que trouxessem prestígio e riqueza. As implicações foram piores: não seria capaz de visitar sua cidade natal com a freqüência que desejava, o que certamente o distanciaria tanto da mulher que secretamente amava que temia perder o que jamais tivera. Por isso, escreveu cartas e mais cartas, uma para cada mês do ano, elucidando a amada sobre suas andanças e conquistas. E vieram respostas alegres e divertidas. Com o passar dos anos, porém, uma e outra acolá apenas. Até que, por fim, parou de recebê-las e escrevê-las. Sua mãe não tinha mais notícias da menina, de quem sabia que o filho era apaixonado, era de seu conhecimento apenas que o pai dela perdera toda a fortuna, morrendo ao léu pouco tempo depois. A mulher e a filha partiram para outro condado, quase como indigentes.

Mais tempo se passou, e as idas e vindas a casa não eram mais as mesmas, parecia não haver sentido nelas. Nem seu noivado ou o casamento, apesar de grande o festejo e da riqueza que dele adviera, acalmaram o coração partido. E com fervor buscava não olhar para trás, desejava chegar a casa, jogar-se nos braços dos filhos e perder-se na conversa deles. Talvez até caçar com o mais velho, que agora fazia 15 anos.

O navio aportou e os marujos rematavam o desembarque de seu comandante quando uma refulgente nau do outro lado do porto tomou a atenção dos tripulantes. Talvez fosse espanhola ou quem sabe francesa, apresada pelo almirante local, exímio comandante. O rumor que corria de boca em boca no porto chegou aos oficiais da fragata logo que saltaram em terra: a belíssima nau pertencia a uma condessa.

O comandante era esperado pela esposa, a abraçou depois de chegar a casa e foi ter com os filhos alguma animação. Sua vida não era ruim, nem de longe, possuía propriedades, a maioria alugada, lhe trazendo ainda mais fortuna. E tinha filhos saudáveis e bela mulher, além do melhor emprego que um homem poderia ter: um que o mantinha longe da rotina detestável de uma casa.

A esposa logo lhe entregou uma carta elegantemente amarrada, o selo não era conhecido, mas a letra desenhada no requintado papel figurava-se familiar. Arrepiou-se pensando em se tratar da amante, que morava a milhas dali, que, talvez, tivera a ousadia de aparecer. Mas ao passo que percorria o papel com os olhos, percebia o quão rápido aquela suposição se afastava. A condessa lhe escrevera pedindo permissão para estar em uma de suas casas e acertava o valor do aluguel, muito justo por sinal, ele sorriu para os números que seguiam o cifrão. O sorriso sovina se desfez de seus lábios quando sua mãe adentrou o aposento, branca feito sal. Ela gaguejou, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra e por fim, ainda sem se expressar, agarrou o filho pelo pulso e puxou-o para fora de casa, quase o arrastando pela viela que levava à igreja. Lá, um coro ensaiava em latim e algumas pessoas rezavam. A mão da mãe em seu pulso tremia. Havia algo de errado, e quando sua mãe apontou pra uma mulher que estivera ajoelhada diante do altar, ele soube que iria se arrepender por tê-la deixado conduzi-lo até ali. A mulher caminhou cabisbaixa pelo corredor, na direção deles e assim que os viu, parou de imediato. O véu sobre o rosto não permitia que lhe vissem a face, mas puderam perceber que ela se exaltou por um breve instante. Então a mulher retirou com delicadeza o véu e sorriu com olhos tristes para eles.

Fora um absurdo erro ter tomado a mão de mulher e beijado-a, fora indiscrição demais não soltá-la assim que findaram o cumprimento e fora quase uma ofensa a sua própria mãe mostrar-se tão estupefato com a presença da mulher que denominavam condessa. A mãe afastou-se deles para que pudessem dialogar. Na conversa, porém, não houve delongas, rápido e sem rodeios, a condessa lançou suas palavras. Depois se despediu e sumiu pelo portal de entrada. Os olhos do comandante marejaram sujos de remorso e aterrorizados de lembranças. A condessa, a dona da medalhinha roubada, viúva há mais de dez anos, singrara os mares a sua procura durante todo aquele tempo.

* * *


End file.
